leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tjmachado/Let's Talk: Hexakill Meta
Alright! Let's Talk again! As almost everyone knows, the next featured gamemode is going to be Hexakill, a 6v6 game on classic Summoner's Rift. The main thing with this gamemode that makes it really unique is that you suddenly have a sixth player, and where does he/she go? So that's what I'm here for, to talk about the new meta that will happen. As usual, I'll talk up here, and you people talk about it down in the comments. And away we go! New Meta Types (For future reference, the format in which I write a meta is as follows: 1/1/2 1-J. That is the standard meta right there.) 2/1/2 1-J Duo top, something often seen to the exclusion of a jungler. But now it can have both! The main question here is who the second top should be. You could play with another bruiser, running a double bruiser lane to just brute-force the enemies. Alternately, you could bring another support top (maybe have an AD tankyish support like Thresh bot and an AP heal-spammy support like Soraka top, with her more-effiencient ult. :) ) and have them paired with someone like Poppy that has a hard time early game. 1/1/2 2-J Double jungle is an interesting idea, really. You have two people trying to split the jungle, but you also have double the ganks, and double the counter-jungle pressure. As for picks, maybe an AD/AP combo like Vi/Fiddle or just an all-out AD burst pair that can absolutely wreck in a double gank. Another interesting thought is about Summoner Spells: if both junglers carry Smite, then a double Smite is very strong for securing (or stealing) Dragon or Baron. 1/1/3 1-J Another support going bottom. God, that could end up with a scary-fed ADC if played right, especially with the right combos like Thresh/Leona or Sona/Soraka or maybe (*shudders*) Blitz/Thresh. Ouch. Unfortunately, you do have three people splitting a single lane of experience, so they'll fall really behind without serious kills. This lane would have to get a really early tower and then split in order to keep up in levels. 1/2/2 1-J So a double mid. The usual issue with this is that mid champs just love getting their ult before other lanes, and the split Exp stops that. However, if both mids get fed enough... Can you imagine a fed Fizz AND a fed LeBlanc? God that burst. 1/1/2 1-J 1-R Here we go! The roamer is usually never seen, due to the jungle role and the need for a duo bot. A roamer is a champ who does nothing but roam, and maybe grabs a jungle camp or two every now and again. Having a roamer would give the team a really strong map presence, and with the jungler ganking it can turn a lane into a 3v1 or a 4v2. The roamer (at least me) would probably pick a lane to start in for the extra harass and zone, and then start roaming at the appropiate time. Some champs need their ult to roam well, others don't and can start earlier. It really depends. Some good champs for this role are usually tanky or have great mobility, such as Cho'Gath, Amumu, or on the AP side, Galio comes to mind. Mobility champs include TF, Shen (both of which have the teleport ults), Vi (wall jumps), etc. Summoner Spells, Teleport would probably be helpful, though not mandatory. Exhaust may be worth taking for a spin, whether or not the support has it too. Double Exhaust on the ADC and APC could work really well. Obviously there are other possibilities (1/1/4!), but I tried to keep the current meta intact and just add to it in my examples. So, now that I've given my thoughts, Let's Talk! -Tjmachado aka Shadows of Time Category:Blog posts